The Return of Jesse Quick
by Write-To-You
Summary: (Spoilers for 2x12 of the Flash!) Instead of coming through the portal to find help searching for her father, Jesse comes looking for someone she hasn't seen in far too long.


**Author's Note: Time for a new Jesse/Wally fic! I'm so excited to see those two in actually. Especially now that she's staying... OMG, I flipped XD**

When someone came through the breach in the bunker, Wally was _not_ expecting who it was. His first thought was Zoom, which was ridiculous, then maybe Savitar, which was terrifying. Maybe it was E3 Flash? Or...

Instead, a cute brunette female jumped out, and nearly fell on top of him. "Jesse!" He cried, grinning.

She beamed back. "Wally West!" They collided in a hug, her ponytailed brown hair bouncing into his face.

When she pulled back, his took of her face mask. "I missed you." She glanced at his hand, then at the wood. "I do believe I just saw you faze! OMG, Wally, you got your powers!" She thew her arms around his neck again.

He beamed down at her. "Yup. Sorry, couldn't text you all the way across the multi-verse."

She giggled, but both of them fell silent, realizing how close their faces were. Being the awkward young adults they were, neither of them moved.

Then Jesse kissed him, quick and unexpected, like their kiss in the park. This time, though, Wally didn't push her away. Finally, they had to break off because they were both grinning so hard, and Wally wanted to minimize the amount of teeth clacking they would have to experience.

She grabbed his hand. "Come on, I want to see everyone else!"

"Oh, I'm not enough?" Wally teased playfully.

"Nope." She beamed at him, tugging him up the Bunker steps.

Everyone jumped to their feet when they saw who it was. "Jesse!" Caitlin squealed, and the two of them ran into a hug. Barry had about the same reaction, followed by Cisco. HR did his funky handshake, and Julian just stared.

"There are more team mates that I don't know about?" He asked.

Jesse blinked back at him. "I could say the same thing." She glanced at Wally, and he grinned at her.

"This is Julian." Caitlin explained. "He's a... new addition. And, Julian, this is Jesse, Wally's girlfriend from Earth 2."

Barry blinked. "Wait... Jesse's your girlfriend?"

"Um," Wally glanced at the female speedster, trying to gauge her response.

"Of course." Jesse said, "Now, anyone want tell tell me what's been going on with you lately?"

Everyone started talking at once. Wally was slightly displeased to see how what could have been a brief overview on life for the past few months turned into details about everything from Cisco's crush on Gypsy to Caitlin's new necklace. The two young adults waited for them two finish, both of them beginning to regret coming up to the Cortex in the first place.

Finally, halfway through Cisco's _third_ retelling of his defeat of Gypsy, Wally spoke up. "Uh, Jesse and I are going to head out, alright? See you guys later."

Before anyone could stop them, Wally had grabbed his girlfriends hand and they flashed out together.

After a little bit of along time, which included sitting on the roof with their legs dangling over, sharing speedster stories and occasionally kissing, Caitlin sent a text to Wally's phone. _Robbery over on 5th and Concord. Wanna handle it?_

Wally grinned, and quickly texted back: _On it._ "Hey Jesse, wanna go take care of a robbery?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and they flashed off together again.

Wally could work well with Barry, but with Jesse it was effortless, a constant fluidity of motion that had the robbers tied up, guns broken to pieces, before either of them could even speak.

They slid to a stop, both panting a little, and people stared at them in wonder. Wally waved to the crowd. "I'd like you all to meet Quick, who's come all the way from across the multiverse to protect Central City!"

Jesse sent Wally a red-cheeked glare as everyone clapped. A teenager on the third floor of her building, leaning out the window, groaned. "Darn, he's got a girlfriend."

Wally sent a thumbs up at the crowd, then nodded his chin to the road. Jesse nodded, and they were off again.

By the time they got away from the people, both of them were starving. Jesse leaned over, panting for a moment. "You're _fast._ "

"Faster then Barry, actually." Wally told her proudly.

"And with a head about twice the size." Jesse teased. He feigned offense, so she kissed his cheek. "Wanna head to Big Belly Burger?"

When they arrived at the restaurant, both of them suddenly realized they were both still in costume. Trying to keep their laughter in while they ran, they flashed back to STAR Labs, changed, then _finally_ got back into Big Belly Burger to get seated.

Wally sank into the soft leather of one of the seats with a relieved sigh. He tilted his head after a moment of perusing the menu, and gave Jesse a searching look. "Hey... Where's your dad?"

"I was wondering when someone would ask." Jesse giggled. "He's still on Earth 2, finishing a few things up. He wants to come over though, as soon as possible. He just told me I could go first."

"That's a surprise." Commented Wally. She gave him a condescending look. "Hey, sorry, just saying."

"It's not my fault that I have a dad as protective as- as-" Jesse came up empty.

"As a mama bear?" Wally snickered.

She speed punched his shoulder, but gave a reluctant nod. "Yeah. As a mama bear." Then she looked around quickly, as if her dad might be hiding behind one of the potted plants. Wally actually wouldn't have been surprised. "Just... don't tell him I said that, ok? It would probably crush him."

"He probably already knows that it's true." Wally consoled her. "But I promise I won't tell him. It's not like I've actually ever really talked with him, anyway." He paused. "Um... how is he going to react to.. you know.. us?"

Jesse bit her lip. "Oh gosh, I didn't even think about that. I mean, he knows we're friends, but... I don't think he actually _knows_ knows. That we're, uh, dating." She paused, and gave Wally a shy look. "Hey, were you ok with the fact that I told Barry I'm your girlfriend?"

Wally gave her a reassuring smile and leaned quickly down to kiss her. "Yeah, yeah, I actually really liked that."

"Good!" Jesse nodded decisively. "That probably means that we should consider _actually dating_. Like, going on real dates, that don't include loud bars or being stuck Time Vaults."

"Huh, that was our first date, wasn't it?" Wally said thoughtfully. "Not a bad one, if you ask me."

She laughed. "It would have been better if we had actually talked. And not been, you know, stuck in a room."

"I hear that's the best way to get to know people." Wally said, a half smile spreading across his face. "That, and movie nights on the couch. And since we've already done the first..."

Her eyes sparkled. "Are you asking my on a date, Wally West?"

"I do believe I am, Jesse Quick." Wally smiled. "Tonight sound good?"

"Tonight sounds fantastic."

 **QuickWestIsCannonMyLifeIsComplete**

Tonight couldn't come fast enough, even thought Wally spent nearly the entire day with Jesse, flashing around Central City, stopping crime, talking, doing what young adult speedsters love.

About an hour before they were supposed to "meet", Jesse begged for some time alone. "Wa-a-a-a-llyyyyy... we're going on our first real date! I've got to at least _dress_ for it."

So Wally was left alone at Joe's with nothing to do, and nothing to occupy his mind. He wasn't quite she _why_ he was nervous- it wasn't like Jesse and he had never gone to dinner before. They had, once, even though it didn't really count because Joe and Harry had been there... sitting at a separate table didn't really count as privacy.

When 6:30 rolled around, Wally had already ran around the block 623 times (he counted), and eaten about 3 of Caitlin's disgusting calorie bars. But, hey, at least he had occupied himself.

Wally threw on the nicest shirt and pants he owned, after finding out that Barry's suit was much to big, and met Jesse at the door the second she rang the bell.

"Jesse.. you look... beautiful."

The speedster blushed, and looked shyly down at her high-heeled feet. "Thanks, Wally."

He took her hand, brushing his fingers down the dark red fabric of her dress, and led her down the steps, to the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" Jesse questioned, trying matching his pace with her smaller stride, fingers still intertwined.

Wally looked down at her, frowning. "Uh... I thought you had a plan...?"

She giggled. "No. I figured, you live here and all, that you'd know a place."

"That's fair." Wally grinned. "Let's just... I don't know, walk, and see where it takes us."

With a non-verbal agreement, Jesse swung their arms together and they continued their trek out of the surrounding neighborhood and to the downtown area of the city. They came across a diner fairly quickly, and it served all-day pancakes... They walked in, and got seated.

There was barely anyone in the restaurant, and Jesse and Wally got put at a table near the window. "What are you getting?"

Wally peered at the menu. "Um... food?"

She snickered. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

He grinned his charming grin at her, and she turned her smile back to the menu.

They got their meals- Jesse's a giant chocolate chip pancake, quickly smothered with butter and syrup, and Wally's two Belgium waffles, with whipped cream and pecans on top.

They conversation moved from Earth 2, to being superheroes, to relationships, to school, to Jesse's 5 majors, and kept spiraling on as they devoured their meals. The two of them were just arguing over who was going to pay when Wally's phone, facedown on the table-top, buzzed.

"Sorry, I'll turn it off." He apologized, but frowned when he saw who it was. "It's Caitlin, hang on."

 _"_ _Wally?"_ Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, what's up?"

 _"_ _Cisco's meta-app went off- corner of 5th and Grimsby. I can't reach Barry; I think he's on a date with Iris. Sorry... I know you and Jesse are out-"_

"We're just finishing up." Wally's eyes met with Jesse's, and she nodded, slapping a few bills on the counter before he could protest and standing up. "We're on our way."

Wally tucked his phone into his pocked, and both he and Jesse flashed to STAR Labs to get their suits on. It took a little longer then they had hoped, because Jesse hadn't yet unpacked, and her speedster outfit was in the very bottom of her bag, but soon they were zipping to 5th and Grimsby.

When they arrived... it was completely empty. "Uh, Caitlin?" Wally asked into his com. "You sure this is the right place?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. Someone saw objects floating along on their own. Maybe telepathy?"

Wally didn't respond, because he was suddenly shoved foreword. He whipped around. No one was behind him, and Jesse was staring at him with wide eyes. "What-"

A foot, and _invisible_ foot, slammed into Wally's stomach. He doubled over, coughing, as Jesse held her hands protectively in front of her face. She, too, was staggering backward in seconds, clutching her cheekbone.

"Get on the roof!" Wally yelled, and the two of them sprinted up the nearest building.

"We need a plan." Jesse panted, glancing quickly around her.

Wally rubbed his temple. "How are we supposed to fight someone who's invisible?"

"Flour!" Jesse cried. He stared at her. "That's how they did it in Scooby Doo, anyway."

"Wait, so they've got Scooby Doo on your Earth?" Wally said, interested.

"Duh. What Earth _doesn't_ have Scooby Doo?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"Guys!" Caitlin yelled through their coms. "Focus!"

Wally and Jesse exchanged chagrined looks. "See any flour?" Jesse asked.

In seconds, Wally had sped away, and was back with a large bag of flour. He and Jesse ran down their building, and back to the slightly destroyed street below. Before long, the whole area was covered in a coat of fluffy power- including them.

But their was no meta. "Darn." Jesse sighed. "It didn't wor-" She lurched forward, and the flour on the ground startled and settled as she landed heavily in it. A metal pole clanked to the ground, inches away from her feet.

Wally ran toward her, but was intercepted by a punch of his own. He looked around desperately, trying to find his attacker, but all he could find was some scuff marks in the flour- possible made my his own feet, possible made by the metas.

When he turned back to Jesse, she was gone.

 **Can'tWaitForTheNextEpisodeIsMyNewMantra**

By the time that Caitlin and Wally figured out that the meta could turn _other_ things invisible, it was dark outside. Wally desperately searched the area where the fight had been, still coated with now more goopy flour remnants. He was exhausted and terrified by the time he made it back to STAR Labs, with Jesse's limp, steadily appearing body wrapped up in his arms.

Caitlin got to work in record time, and was just finishing her checkup when Barry walked into the Labs, a bright smile of his face. He froze when he saw them. "What... what happened."

"Look, man." Wally said tiredly, rubbing his face. He wasn't in the mood for Barry's overprotective lectures right now. "Caitlin couldn't reach you, so she called Jesse and I. We had to fight an invisible meta without knowing what we were up against. Jesse got hurt."

"You went out _without_ me?" Barry growled. "Come on, Wally! We've talked about this! You guys aren't _ready_ yet-"

Caitlin stood up. "Barry, enough." She rested her hand on his arm, and turned him away from the unconscious speedster on the bed. "Both of them have had really long days. We can talk about this later."

Wally sent the young doctor a grateful look as Barry's anger was expertly defused. Jesse moaned. "Wally... did we get him?"

He smiled, stroking her hair back gently and squeezing her hand. "No, but we're going to, Jess."

Jesse glanced over his shoulder. "Is Barry really mad?"

Wally looked over, too. "I think Caitlin has him pretty calmed down. But! Don't worry," He gave a cramped dramatic bow, barely avoiding banging his forehead on the metal frame of the med-bed. "I will protect to from his unquenchable rage, and make sure-"

She hit him on the should, laughing, and kissed him to shut him up.

When Jesse had recovered some from her brief unconsciousness, Caitlin deemed her healthy enough to convene with the other speedsters, and figure out how they stop this invisible meta.

"We tried flour already, before we knew that he would just be able to turn it invisible if it landed on him." Wally was filling Barry in when she sat down her chair.

"Flour." Barry raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jesse backed him. "It works in all of the movies."

Barry's lips twitched, but he managed not to smile. Wally crossed his arms. "Come on, man. Caitlin told me you wanted to stack up mattresses to catch someone falling off a building."

Jesse snorted with laughter, and clapped a hand over her mouth. This time, Barry did actually laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... I suppose I was no better."

They fell into a contemplative silence. "How do you see something that's invisible?" Barry mused allowed.

"Well, what exactly _is_ invisibility?" Jesse asked. "What causes it? Could the particle accelerator have somehow fused his cells together in a way that can make himself vibrate or glow or _something_ in a way that isn't visible to the human eye?"

"Kind of like Dr. Light." Barry nodded.

Wally stood up. "Sorry guys- not my forte. I'm more of the action guy. Tell me when you have something?"

Jesse nodded, patting his leg absentmindedly, before diving back into her intense discussion with Barry.

Wally wandered out of the room, and only an hour later, Caitlin was handing all of the speedsters large spray bottles of serum. "This _should_ slow down his molecules enough for you guys to be able to see him." She said. "Just press the trigger, but don't use it all at once."

They nodded, and Wally investigated his gun, trying to find a comfortable way to hold it while he ran.

Then they fell to waiting. Unlike most metas, this one really had to come to them. They lounged around the Cortex, idly chatting, Wally attempting to teach Jesse what the expression "twiddling your thumbs" meant. The clock barely moved. "This is such a waste of time." Wally groaned.

"Part of being a speedster is knowing how to wait." Barry told him sagely. Jesse and Wally gave him a look. "And... perhaps I'm not the best person to tell you that." Barry winced, turning red.

"I think that you need to start taking your own advice." Wally snorted. Jesse giggled.

Caitlin came in and leaned against the Cortex's wall. "You three are hopeless. Is there _nothing_ you can do right now, to be more useful then just, you know, _sitting_?" The speedsters blinked up at her. She sighed, and turned to leave the room. "Tell me when you leave, ok? Cisco's not here to man comms, so I'll do it."

"Will do, Cait." Barry agreed.

She didn't get far. Cisco's meta alert went off, and Barry, Jesse and Wally all leapt to their feet, crowding to check out the problem. "It's him." Barry confirmed. "Let's go."

He didn't need to tell them twice.

 **WellNotReallyMyNewMantraBecauseI'veHadItAsMyMantraBeforeNow**

When they arrived at the scene, it was much like last time. Nothing seemed amiss, except for the door of the bank, which was hanging by it's hinges, alarms blaring fruitlessly.

Jesse frowned and turned in a slow circle, gun raised. "Will we have to wait until he attacks? For all we know he's not even-"

Wally doubled over with a grunt and fell to the ground, gun ever-so-helpfully sliding away from his outreached fingertips. Barry sped over and sprayed.

"How did it work?" Caitlin asked excitedly through the coms.

"Either it didn't," Barry told her. "Or I just didn't spray in the right spot."

Jesse canvased the area around her with serum, giving Wally plenty of time to get to his feet. She felt something slam into her back, and fell to the pavement. "Quick!" Barry called to her.

She got to her feet as quickly as she could, wind knocked out of her lungs. Wally flashed over this time, spraying furiously. Nothing.

This time, Barry got hit. But now they were ready. The two younger speedsters sped to the spot and released a blast with their guns.

The meta slowly materialized, looking around in angered bewilderment. Jesse punched him in the face. He fell.

"Well, that didn't take much." Wally frowned.

"Yeah," Jesse shook out her hand. "Just my fingers lives. That's all."

Barry got up with a groan. "Nice work, guys. Let's bring him back."

Wally took one arm, and Barry took the other, Jesse complaining behind them that she could help too, and they sped off back to STAR Labs.

Caitlin fluttered around them like a moth attracted to light, checking them up, even as they told her that they were perfectly fine. Nothing a little Speed Force healing couldn't fix.

Barry went down to the Particle Accelerator to drop off their meta- still unidentified, before coming back up. "I gotta call Iris." He apologized. "I kind of ditched her back home."

"See?" Caitlin huffed. "I told you you could have been doing more useful things with your spare time."

He laughed, and gave her a pacifying, one armed, hug. "See you three later. Nice job today." Before he got out of their sight completely, he looked over his shoulder. "Don't think that you two are off the hook for going in alone."

They gulped, and glanced nervously at each other. "Iris will calm him down, right?" Jesse said hopefully.

"Yeah." Wally agreed, nodding. "Yeah, of course he will."

They waved to Caitlin, who looked fairly engrossed in whatever she was reading on her tablet, and walked down the hallway.

Jesse interlaced Wally's fingers with her own. "Hey, we never finished our date."

"We got close." Wally smiled teasingly. "We ate dinner, that's the important part."

She snickered, punching him lightly with her free hand. "I don't know, dinner's ok... I like what comes after, though."

Wally turned to her, looking confused. "Wait, you mean the drive home?"

"No, stupid!" Jesse said in exasperation. "The, you know, before the girl goes inside, you- you know what? Never mind."

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "How about that? How'd I do."

"Pretty good." Jesse murmured breathlessly. "You could do better?"

"Yeah?" Wally smiled. "How about we take this somewhere different then the STAR Labs hallway?"

"Sounds good to me." Jesse said. "You house? Movie?"

"Great." He grasped her hand again, and pulled her toward the elevator. "I'm glad you're here, Jesse Quick."

"Me too, Wally. Me too."

 **Author's Note: That started small.. and then it grew... and it kept growing... I had, like, no plans... for any of it...**

 **It was still fun, though :) PLEASE REVIEW! My writers soul survives on typing, Arrow-Verse, and reviews.**


End file.
